


Appreciating what's right in front of you

by Stariceling



Category: Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Community: 12daysofxxxmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-02
Updated: 2010-01-02
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even with the most blatant display of affection, someone remains clueless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appreciating what's right in front of you

“Blues? You could let go now.”

He could let go, but he didn’t particularly want to yet. He certainly wasn’t going to drop Rockman and make it look like he hadn’t realized what he was doing. Instead, Blues pressed his open hand into Rockman’s stomach to bring the other navi a little closer. When Rockman twisted to look back at him, Blues let his other arm join the first in wrapping around Rockman’s waist.

Blues had already made a point of logging out to the waiting area set up for them together with Rockman so that he didn’t have to let the other navi go. Rockman was the only one he could honestly accept having as a partner, but the strength of his own affection still surprised him at times. He had actually been looking forward to this, competing in the first Internet City doubles battle tournament, just because Enzan-sama had signed up to be fighting alongside Rockman’s operator.

“Any damage? Do you need to recover before the next match?”

“Not at all.” Rockman was smiling so cheerfully his face practically glowed. “Thank you. Ah, and thank you again for before! You really saved me back there.”

“It’s nothing,” Blues muttered.

He was still a little surprised at himself. Normally he trusted in Rockman’s abilities. Rockman had determination and stamina to spare, but he did also have an unfortunate habit of letting himself get knocked back into bits of terrain. And when the terrain happened to be a battlefield specifically redesigned to include a wide range of possible traps. . . well, Blues had caught him before he hit anything dangerous, and Rockman had oriented quickly enough to finish off their final opponent with a few well-placed shots, so no harm done.

“I’m really glad I can be partners with you! Though maybe it’s a little too easy this way.”

Just hearing Rockman voice what he was thinking made Blues glad all over again. If he had been stuck with any other partner he would have let them rush in and get themselves disqualified, and just moved up through the ranks by himself.

Rockman turned in his arms, presenting a better view of a sweetly cheerful face that Blues still wasn’t accustomed to seeing.

“You’re smiling,” Rockman told him, all playful and pleased.

Blues stopped smiling. He didn’t mean to be contrary. He just couldn’t do it once it had been pointed out.

“It looks good on you.” Rockman reached up to poke lightly at Blues’s cheeks. “Smile.”

The reaction was automatic as Blues felt himself smile again, just a tiny bit. Rockman laughed at him, and that only made him want to laugh back. As much as he enjoyed fighting with Rockman, or alongside him, Blues thought that if they could stay like this indefinitely it would be okay. Just the sensation of having Rockman in close proximity was pleasant. Blues had no intention of letting go before he had to.

* * *

Enzan was already aware that Blues had become infatuated. It was fine if Blues never subjected them both to the awkwardness that would ensue if he came out and tried to explain himself in words. It was already perfectly obvious to Enzan what, or more importantly _who_ , Blues liked.

Of course, even if it hadn’t been self-evident already, those two were just blatant about it sometimes. Like now, when Blues obviously had no intention of letting Rockman out of his arms. Knowing his navi, Enzan guessed now that he had made his move Blues wouldn’t be letting go until it was time for their next match. At least Rockman seemed comfortable with the situation, trying to get Blues to smile and talking to him with a sort of polite affection that made their alliance easy for Enzan to accept.

It was no problem putting up with Net just to make Blues happy for a little while. It wasn’t like he found Net _that_ annoying. Besides, partnering with him could be considered a good strategy. Enzan was quite sure Net was the only other person in the tournament who would have posed a real challenge.

“Don’t you think it’s too bad we can’t have a relationship more like theirs?” Net commented, indicating the computer screen which displayed the simple virtual area where Blues and Rockman were waiting to enter their next match together.

“What?”

Enzan stared at Net incredulously, then looked back at their navis, thinking he had to have missed something. Blues had his head tilted as close to Rockman as their helmets would allow, almost as if he intended to kiss him. Rockman was actually blushing in response to what Blues was doing.

Their infatuation with each other was obvious, blatant even. Was Net hitting on him by comparing them to that?

“They actually get along pretty well.”

“Pretty well?” Enzan repeated, incredulous.

“Yeah. Didn’t you notice? They’re friends.”

Friends. Quite the understatement in Enzan’s eyes, but he wasn’t going to correct Net about it. He wasn’t interested in explaining why he had no intent of having the same sort of relationship with Net. He really wasn’t interested in telling Net what he thought that relationship was, if he was too dense to notice.

“Sure.” Enzan dismissed the idea out-of-hand. Net couldn’t even know what he was asking, and if he couldn’t see what was right in front of him, Enzan wasn’t going to enlighten him.


End file.
